Scarlet Witch
History Early life Wanda Maximoff was born with her younger twin brother, Pietro Maximoff, in Romania to Django and Marya Maximoff. At the age of 7, she and her brother discovered they had unusual powers. She could read minds and create barrages of crimson energy, while her brother could move in inhumane speeds. Afraid of the reaction of other people their parents told them never to reveal their powers to anyone outside their gypsy camp. The End of the Gypsy Camp At the age of 13, there was an incident where a lumberjack on a nearby forest saw Wanda using her powers, the man ran to the village and told what happened to everyone, causing an angry mob to attack the gypsy camp, their parents made both kids use their powers to flee while they hold the attention of the mob. hours after returning to the camp the twins found everything burned down. After that, they spent years walking through Romania, Hungary, the Czach Republic, and Germany until they were captured by Hydra agents in Austria and sent to the United States to be tested at a Hydra Lab in New York. The Assembling After being captured the twins were sedated before being sent to the United States. When Wanda was finally conscious again she was in front of Spider-man and Miss Marvel, scared she created a shield between them, but after Peter takes off his Mask and tries to explain they are not threats she undoes the protection. Not able to communicate, Wanda uses her powers to read Peter's mind and learn the basics of the English language. she then asks for help to free her brother too, Peter unleashes quicksilver as well and Wanda using her powers to explain everything that happened and teaches him English as well. During this conversation, the Alarms were activated and the group of teens starts fighting their way out. They are able to flee and lose the Hydra agents before heading to the Parker residence, there they meet May Parker and have a place to stay for the night, using her powers again Wanda Learns more of the Language through Peter and passes it to er Brother as well. After being at Parker's house for a week they received a visit from Tony Stark he explained that thanks to the teenagers escape the Avengers found the Hydra base, arresting all the agents there. Tony then offered to have the Maximoff twins ate the Avengers headquarters for their safety. He also gave Peter a "trainee" credential, for him to visit the Maximoffs there, Tony also gave one to Kamala and told them to visit the HQ if they ever wanted to be part of the team. Arriving at the HeadQuarters both teens got introduced to the rest of the Avengers, and them to their new rooms. During the following week, they were constantly checked by Tony, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky to make sure they were comfortable in their new home. On the weekend Peter and Kamala appeared at the compound, the four teenagers got the opportunity to train at the facility together and spend time talking. The avengers agreed that for the twins to have something of a normal life they should be able to interact with other people of their age, so both Kamala and Peter got permission to go to the Avengers headquarters whenever they wanted. Mission #1 Crossbones Personality 1 Physical appearance 1 Powers and Abilities 'Chaos Magic '- 'Reality Warping '- 'Hex Bolts '- 'Crimson Shield '- Trivia 1 References 1 Contents 1 Site navegation 1